U Are So Sure?
by Poonum
Summary: This is set after Shreya's Engagement..Few Friends ask me to write OS on CID Stories as well.. Purely DUO..


_**This is Set after Shreya's Engagement…Daya moves back at his home silently..After two hours Abhijeet moves out from Shreya's home after fulfilling all his duties..**_

_**U ARE SO SURE**__**..?**_

_Daya opens his house door with his key and moves in..He was looking so tired..His coat was in his hands..He throws it on sofa and then switch on the lights and moves forward after taking Off his shoes..he moves and sat down on Sofa and looks around.._

"_**Ajj Yah gher kitna Veran veran lag raha hai..Main tu humesha saa yahen Tanha he tha..Pher ajj kyun yah Khamoshi chub rahi hai..? (teasing smile) shyad mera Dil veran hai Iss gher saa zyada iss liya…"**_

_Door bell rings and he comes out from his pool of thoughts..he looks towards the door and feels tired..He really don't want to stood up and moves forward to open the door…Door bell again rings..He took a sigh and was abt to stand up when he hears lock opening sound so he relaxes himself on sofa again…Door opens and Abhijeet came in and looks towards him…after closing the door he moves forward and asked.._

Abhijeet: Darwaza kyun nai khol raha tha..? (_looking around) _Aur yah itna Andhere mein kyun betha ho asa..?

Daya (_tired tone)_: Bas asa hi…

_Abhijeet moves towards wall side and switch on the more Lights of lounge..Daya hides his eyes with his fingers instantly…_

Daya (_almost shouts): _Abhi..Itni lights mat On karo..lagti hain Ankhon mein yaar…

Abhijeet (_comes and sat in front of him): _Itni dar Andhere mein betho gaa tu Roshni chuba gii hi naa..

Daya (_uncovering his eyes): _Nai..main kahan beta Andhere mein..Main Tu bas abi thori dar pehla hi gher aya hoon..Beech par jo tha .._And he stops after looking into Abhijeet eyes and moves his gaze awaya with.._matlab..Matlab gher he tha..bas Lights kam On ki hui thein..acha..Acha lagta hai muja…

Abhijeet : Tuja mujsa Chupana ki zarorat hai kuch bhi Daya..?

Daya (_looks at him and stood up n starts moving towards his room): _Tum..Tum yahan kyun chala aya ? dar ho rahi hai..gher jata naa..

Abhijeet (_stood up n asked in serious tone): _Tum wahen saa kyun chala Aya Daya..? kye itna muskil tha tumara wahen rukna?

Daya (_stops at door step n looks at back): _Nahin..Engagment ho gayi..bas pher wahen kye karna tha ruk kar..? Aur wasa bhi ager main wahen zyada dar rukta tu sab sawal karta shyad..Dulha kasa gyub hua..kon log tha..etc..etc…Pher wo engagement kuch engagement jasi naa rahti…

Abhijeet (_looking into his eyes): _Bas yahi waja thi bas..?

Daya (_Annoying): _Haan..aur kye hoga Abhi…Main change kar ka ata hoon Tum betho…

_Saying so he moves inside the room and came back after changing his dress…Where he found Abhijeet in Kitchen making coffee..He silently moves and sat down on Lounge sofa and starts changing TV channel's..Abhijeet who was seeing his buddy from Kitchen comes towards him with two cups of Hot Coffee and asked him to move in terrace as.._

Abhijeet: Chalu Terrace par chal ka bethta hain…

Daya (_looks at him): _Yahen kye kharabi hai..?

Abhijeet: Wohi jo Coffee peena ka samay hoti hai humesha..Chalu ayo.. _And he moves towards terrace..where Daya after switching Off the TV follows Abhijeet silently with same annoying mood..After reaching at Terrace Abhijeet gave him his coffee mug and starts looking outside…_

Abhijeet (_taking Sip): _Kitna Shant hai yah City iss samay..Lagta he nahin ka woi Mumbai hai jahen kssi ko aik dosra ka haal chal poochna ki bhi fursat nahin milti…Ab kitna shanti saa soa raha hain sab…

Daya (_sitting on terrace chair): _Haan..Maan mein shanti ho tabi shanti ki nened bhi ati hai..

Abhijeet (_still looking outside)_: Aur ager shanti naa ho tu..? Tu beach par beth ka raat guzar dani chiya..Sog manana chiya?

Daya (_irritatingly): _Yaar main bas 2 ganta he gaya tha..Aye gaya hoon naa gher..(_looks at him) _aur main koi sog nahin mana raha..Teak hoon main..Just look at me.. Ansoo nahin baha raha hoon main koi..

Abhijeet (_comes towards him and sat beside him): _Tu pher itna kyun ukhar raha ho..? itna chup chup saa kyun ho..? (_deep tone) _Apna Haal man lana mein..Ghum bantna mein koi burai nahin hai Daya..

Daya(_tired tone)_: Nahin hoon main Ghum mein yaar..(_looks at him) _Bas yahi soch raha hoon ka har koi asa he kyun sochta hai ka main itna kamzor hoon..?(_Abhijeet looks at him) _Kyun sab ko yah lagta hai ka main toot jayon gaa..?Maine bht kuch saha hai Abhi apni life mein.. Uss bechpan mein jab main bht kamzor tha..jab mujsa aik Cheez bhi teak taran sa utthie nai jati thi tab saa ab tak maine bht kuch saha hai..Ruka nahin hoon apni zindagii mein kahin bhi..Himmat nahin hari maine kabhi.. Pher yah sab..yah sab tu usska muqabla mein kuch bhi nahin yaar…Teak hai chah thi..ho jata tu teak tha..Nahin tu kye kar sakta hain..? yah nahin kahon gaa ka bura nahin laga..par..par kye kar sakta hain pher..? Hmm? (_starts __looking towards black sky and continues in calm tone) _Mera Orphanage ka Sir kaha karta tha Abhi..Ka Jo cheez app ki kismet mein hoti haina..wo app saa kabhi koi cheen nahin sakta… (_small smiles appears on his face,where Abhijeet was just starring his face) _Kabhi nahin..ghoom pher kar wo app ka pas loot he ati hai…Aur jo nahin wo lakh koshish karna par bhi app ko mil nahin sakti..pher uss par ghum nai karna chiya..yah soch kar kud ko smabal lana chiya ka wo tu app ki thi he nahin..Pher kssi ki cheez lana tu buri baat hoti haina..? (_Added in dreamy tone,still looking towards the sky)_ Malom hai..Main 5th class mein tha..Mera aik dost tha..Pas ki colony saa ata tha wo sham ko Humara sath kehlna..Acha dost ban gaya wo thora he waqt mein.. Orphanage mein tu sab bechon ka aik he din Janamdin manya jaata tha..tu wo mere liya aik teddy bear gift laa kar aya..Pyara saa Gudda..(_he laughs) _Soft toy tha wo..white color kaa..Uska Black eyes aur nose tha..(_like living same aura) _Aur foot par brown brown nishan..Bht pyaara saa tha..Muja ajj bhi yaad hai..Maine pehli bar asi koi cheez bhi dhaki thi.. do din wo mara pas raha aur pher aik din Aik aur larka naa sir saa bola ka wo uska teddy bear hai..maine uss saa cheen liya hai.. wo bhi colony saa ana wala bechon mein saa tha..Mera Playing teacher bht sakht tha..Uno naa muja thaper maara aur saza ka tor par sara din dhoop par khara rakha aur wo tedy bear ussa daa diya.. Kyun ka unka khyal saa mera jasa becha ka pas yah kahan saa aye sakta hai.. Mera dost bhi nai aya tha jo wo yah bata sakta..wo kafi dino tak nai aya..Jab wo aya tu uss na muja batya ka una achnak apna Dada jii ka pas jana para Village mein..kyun ka wo bht bemar ho gaya achank.. Maine ussay tedy bear ka bara mein batya..wo bht udas ho gaya..Par uss naa sir ko jaa kar meri bagunie ka saboot diya aur pher sir na mahfi mangwie uss larka saa..Par wo teady bear uska pas nahin tha tab…mumy papa poochen gaa iss dar saa uss naa ussay pank diya tha Apna gher ka bahr dust bin mein..(_he looks at Abhijeet with smile) _Malom hai Kuch months ka bad muja wo Teddy bear aik ground ka bahr para mila..Main foren peehchan gaya aur jaa kar ussa uttha liya.. maine usska foot par aik mark lagya tha apni peehchan ka tor par…Main ussay apna sath laa gaya..(_starts looking in space)_saf kiya par wo ganda he raha..Pher ussay doh dala..tu wo kafi kharab ho gaya.. Pher ussay dhoop par rakhta roz..(_he was telling all this with sweet and childish smile on his face) _comb saa usski kangi bhi karta ..kafi had tak wo teak bhi ho gaya..Par jasa bhi tha wo muja mil gaya Abhi… (_looks at him again) _Uss Roz muja yaqeen ho gaya ka waqie jo cheez app ki ho..app ka naseeb mein ho wo kasa bhi kar ka app ka pas aye he jati hai.. Wo teddy bear ussi taran mera naseeb mein tha..tu New kasa mera pas rahta..? Par tha tu.. bas bechpan saa muja pher iss baat par yaqeen ho gaya..(_taking deep breath) _wahan saa nikal kar taran taran ki jagon par gaya..Pher Police acadmey tak poonchna..sab hota chala gaya..Kyun ka muja aik CID Officer banana tha..Muja..Muja dash ki sawa karni thi.. (_places his hand on Abhijeet's hand and added in chill and strong tone) _Iss liya main tooton ga nahin Abhi.. (_smiles) _Kyun ka dosron ki cheez lana tu buri baat hoti haina…?

_Abhijeet smiles and just hugs his buddy smoothly…_

Daya (_in hug asked): _Kye hua…?

Abhijeet (_still in that hug): _Sach main muja malom nahin tha ka tum itna strong ho Daya.. I m so Proud of u..Aur sach kahta tha tumara Sir..jo cheez kismet mein hoti haina wo huma mil he jati hai.. Jasa meri kismet mein tuj jasa Pyaara dost..bhai tha.. (_Daya smiles and both sepreated..Abhijeet holds Daya's hand tightly into his both arms.. )_ Aur ab muja koi dar nahin..Jo tumari kismet mein hoga wo tum tak kud chal ka aya gaa Daya..Pher chaya wo jo koi bhi ho…Bas Dua hai ka wo Best ho..(_strongly) _aur muja yaqeen hai ajj.. ka asa hoga..zaroor hoga…

_Daya smiles and patted on his back after taking out his hand from his hands and stood up.._

Daya: Chalu abi bht dar ho gayi hai tum ajj yahin ruk Jayo..

Abhijeet (_stood up)_ : Nai Yaar chalta hoon..Pher subha gher jaa kar bureau jana mein bht dar ho jati hai..aur wasa bhi subha jaldi poonchna hai Bureau muja..Pher case ka silsila mein court jana hai.. (_patted on his arm) _ U take care… _he smiles and moves.._

Daya: chalu ayo main tuma darwaza tha chor ayon… _And Daya moves and after biding Good Bye.. Abhijeet moves towards his car..Where Daya closes the door and moves towards his room to sleep…Before entering into car..Abhijeet stops and looks at back towards Daya's room window..where no light was ON.._

Abhijeet (_thinks): _Jab bhi kabhi koi choot lagti hai Daya Apna orphanage ka dino ko zaroor yaad karta hai..(_hurt) _ussa wo sab yaad ana lag jata hai.. (_taking painful sigh) _Par kabhi kabhi kuch yaaden App ko aur mazboot bhi banati hain..Sach mein Daya..Tum bht Strong ho..Hum sab sa zyada Strong..kyun ka tum naa hum sab sa zyada seekha hai..iss duniya aur zindagii ko jana hai…Aur bagwaan shyad Strong logon ka he sab sa zayda test lata hai.. _He looks towards sky.. _Plz Bagwaan Ab aur nahin.. _He nodded towards Sky and left the place with.. _Aya tu tha ussay smjana..par kud ko aik aur sabq(_lesson) _mil gaya.. _He smiles strongly and completely left the place…_

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Thanks for reading..Don't forget to Review…Thanks..Urs Poonum


End file.
